Elena: The Vampire Slayer
by TVDOBSESSOR
Summary: Buffy the Vampire slayer TVD style. Elena's the slayer. Confident, strong, & determined. Damon along with his brother Stefen had always been the hardest to kill every chance Elena had she couldn't kill them. Her and her sidekicks, Matt and Bonnie won't back down. Somewhere along the line Elena and Damon become something more than mortal enemies. (Elena's point of view)
1. The Mission

**Hello so happy your reading this.  
Chapter 1 of this delena fanfic.**

* * *

I can't miss it. I kept saying to myself. I stabbed the punching bag with the stake in direct trajectory where the vampire's heart would be. It went through the bag. perfect. I grabbed another bag and hung it up. Matt came in watching. " Elena, you know you'll want to save your energy for the real moment when your fighting the vampire, com'n do you see the pile of punching bags you broke. Just cool it, the plan will work. We are at our best, there's no way those bloodsuckers can beat us." He said reassuringly. "What about the last 6 times, huh? You said the same thing. I've never lost a fight this long before. What if I've met my match? Which is all the more reason to keep training to get stronger. I can't let these vampires hurt anymore people. Every victims' blood is on my hands! Just go before i stake you too." I saw him leave he looked scared. He'd never seen me over my breaking point. I felt terrible about being so mean, after all he put about as much work into this as me. I'd apologize later now I had to focus. Damon and Stefen were not gonna survive this one.

We arranged the meeting place behind the tallest oak tree in the woods. Bonnie, Matt, and I all were packed with stakes. Matt and Bonnie had 10 each, I had 25. We each knew the plan. I made sure we went over it 4 times. We went to our locations for the plan. Bonnie behind the grill, Matt across the street, and I would be waiting for_ him _in the woods. The others would take Stefen. I would have a real "heart to stake" with _him _. We knew the brothers well. They treated this as a game. They always found us before we found them, but this time it would be different. I knew how to track them._He _always had a distinct sign when he appeared. Stefen had it easier. Though _he _could fight. Stefen also strong, but _he_ was experienced more than his brother. I saw a crow. I immediately tensed. H_e_ was here. I was prepared, though with Damon anything could happen.

"What Damon? Too scared to face the little girl."

I made sure my stake was secured on my wrist, I can't miss! I can't miss! I told myself again. I heard a thump and saw _him. _He was standing as nonchalantly as ever with his signature smirk on his face. He looked as if he was excited and talking to a friend and not a prey. He was standing precisely 5 feet away from me, I knew exactly what direction to charge, but he could snap my neck in a second. Now wasn't the time.

"Now don't speak so low of yourself, Elena. You have killed,.. I don't know a couple of vampires right." he said it with such an arrogant tone it disgusted me.

"And by a couple you mean 145."

"No,sorry,to be exact, it's been 143."

"Not after tonight it's not!" I jumped up to a branch on the tree above me.

He expected I'd come towards him he tried to grab me, but I was quick I swung from the branch and kicked him in the face. I heard a crack it was probably his neck. He was lying there motionless.

I wouldn't waste time or be like the naïve girls in the movies and get as close to the "dead" enemy as possible and end up being the victim. I wasn't going down that road. I was smarter than that. I stayed up in the tree and used my stake gun and immediately shot for his heart. It hit, i heard him gasp. He layed there like a statue. It was too good to be true. Eventually I'd have to do something with the body. I felt like yelping and screaming like a giddy 4-year-old, but there was still work to be done. I walked to Damon's body. I smiled. Then I saw his hand move, he took out the stake.

"You missed."

I knew it was too good to be true. I jumped up to the tree branch searing with anger. This time he was smarter and jumped up there and caught hold of me.

"Not so fast there, little monkey."

I knew several ways out of this: the stake and kill, elbow in gut, groin kick, or shove him off the tree and stake him, but I was distracted. His arms around me. It felt warm, like home. I was repulsed at myself for even thinking the horrid thought, yet for some reason Damon was paused too. He face seemed confused. We both looked at each other. I then truly looked at his face. He really was beautiful. _WHATS WRONG WITH U, STAKE THE BLOODSUCKER AND BE DONE WITH IT! _I didn't listen to my conscience. I just...couldn't hurt him. He jumped down off the tree holding me gently and lightly placed me on the ground. I looked for him. He had dashed off in super speed. I sat there on the ground in the woods alone. Feeling more confused than I've ever felt in my life.

* * *

**so what do you think should i keep writing it?**

**I can't know unless you comment.**

**all critisizm **

**favoring**

**or advice is welcome in the comments.**

**LOVE YOU **

**BYEEE**


	2. His Experiment

PROLOGUE:

_ I stood there. Frozen. Shocked. How could have I let this happen? Everything in the person side of me told me to be happy, but the slayer part of me was furious at me. I was torn. I had no clue what to do next. Get out-of-town? Try to hide? No, I couldn't. I had to see him again. No madder how much my slayer conscience hated it._

I woke up to the sunlight blinding me. My back and neck were stiff. I looked around, I was in the woods. The memories of the previous night came back to me. It wasn't just a horrible nightmare. His face was engraved in my memory. Now that I thought about it, Each time I fought Damon he'd never harmed me like the other vampires, and Stefen had. It's as if he never wanted to kill me. No that's not it, it's just my inner teenager trying to come out in some naïve story about a lion and a lamb. He couldn't even take enough time to bother for someone other than himself. Damon would kill me in an instant if he had the chance, but why didn't he when he had captured me? Surely he didn't feel the same feeling as me when we touched. He had no humanity, he couldn't be capable of actually caring for why did his arms just feel right around me. Is it his appearance? Sure he was good-looking, but no, I can't see past what's in the remains of his heart just because of his looks. My feelings for him made no sense! I decided to give up on trying to understand these odd feelings. I started thinking about Matt and Bonnie. I suddenly became nervous. What if they're hurt? Did they stake Stefen? What if they're dead? No, I couldn't think like that. Why didn't they find me? I had to find them. I got up looked around. It was cold. I had to get home. My mom will be worried to death. I can just tell her the "last-minute-sleepover" excuse. I checked my phone. Unfortunately it was on silent, and there were 17 voicemails. I called Bonnie while walking home. After a milligram second after the dial, she answered,

"Where the heck have you been!?" Bonnie shrieked through the phone. I was relieved to hear her voice.

"I've been busy. At home doing some... research about Damon and Stefen's past locations," it felt weird to me, saying his name. After last night it feels like a lifetime had gone by. I hope she didn't notice.

"What? Has he compelled you? Aren't you on vervain? What happened last night?!"

"Of course I'm on vervain. And last night I was so close. It was almost a win, but..." I paused I wasn't sure how much I should tell her. I couldn't even begin to imagine her reaction, but our biggest rule as a team was no secrets. I would have to break it,"he got away. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm fighting him, the next he just speeds off. It was weird. I went home after to research their history in other places and their kills, to find a reason, but i couldn't find anything. What happened with you and Matt?"

"Well we caught him. I staked for the heart, he avoided it. Then Matt came from behind. Stefen shewed him away like a fly. Long story short, he got away unharmed. And we, with minor bruises, went looking for you."

"Why can't they just give up the game and get out-of-town! I mean-" I had reached my front door by then , and leaning against the door was_ him,_ smirk and all.

"Are you sure? I'll bet you'll miss me. Speaking of "miss" here's that stake that momentarily ruptured my ribs." He threw it to me. I got my stake ready from the night before. I wouldn't get distracted this time. All this confusion would end if I could just kill him. After all this was the job I was born to do. He started coming towards me. He looked amused. I wouldn't let him have his fun anymore. I went for him. My stake was in perfect alignment with his heart. Though my speed was no match for his. He zipped to the side lightening quick, making it look effortless. I fell down in the grass face first. What was wrong with me? I'd never been so unfocused before. I would be letting myself down if I continued to be distracted by him. I focused on my morals: to protect the defenseless, avenge the harm doers, and care for the pure in heart. Everything I felt was going directly against my laws of life that I was born with. Something was wrong. I would figure it out later, now I had to end_ him._

"Hey calm down there. I didn't come here to fight to the death. I need to talk to you about something. First your going to let go of the stakes."

I got up and brushed myself off. "I'll disarm them when you disarm your fangs."

"Fair enough. Since being invited in is obviously out of the question, We'll talk out here."

"What's so important to suddenly make you less murderous?"

He stepped up to me real close, "I think we both know."

I felt a lump in my throat. He was right. I couldn't find any words. This entire time he wasn't wearing his usual smirk. His face held insecurity, humanity, and what looked like genuine care.

"I don't know what you're talking about, so get out of my face." One of my most least convincing lie of my life. I turned away from him, trying to hide my face.

"Elena, it would be so much easier if you could just tell the truth."

"Don't you get it?! I'm the slayer! It's my birthright. How is this even possible this...these...feelings?" Already I could tell I crossed the line. He's the enemy,but some-

My thoughts were interrupted. I saw Stefen appear. He held his signature serious face.

"I told you not to do this, brother. It'll only make it worse. Now get back while I finish this slayer."

I immediately felt like an idiot. I shouldn't have dropped my guard. He lunged at me. I wasn't ready, though I saw the headline now: "The way the most powerful slayer would end would be over a distraction, a vampire she was trying to slay, yet naïvely she somehow developed feelings for him." No! I wouldn't let that be my end. I swiftly braced myself. I swung at him. He caught my arm, twisting it. I was familiar with this move. While his hands were occupied I would head-butt him. For a normal human this move would result in instant death, but for a slayer it could inflict real damage on the vampire. Before I could do it, Stefen was slammed against a tree by Damon. The tree behind Stefen broke at the root from the impact.

"Leave her alone, Stefen!"

"Oh come on, Damon, she's the slayer! She's the reason we're here!"

Stefen escaped from his grasp, quickly snapped the nearest tree branch, and plunged it into his brother's stomach. Damon groaned in pain. I instantly felt enraged at Stefen for hurting him. I'd never wanted to stake Stefen more than I did now.

"Next time you get in the way I won't be so forgiving." Stefen announced bitterly.

He dashed away. I ran over to Damon. I gently pulled the branch out of him. He sighed in relief. While his wound began healing itself.

"I almost had him, you didn't have to do that,... but thank you." I muttered to him.

He looked at me with his sincere face. He lifted up my wrists and saw where Stefen had twisted them. My wrists were covered in new bruises. I was used to these minor "slayer injuries."

"I'm sorry. Stefen can be a pain in the butt."

"Why did you save me? What am I to you, besides the slayer?"

"I wish I knew, it's just.. there's something about you. I can't explain it. I haven't felt this way in a thousand years. I'd have a pointless attraction every now and then for someone was when I was human, but not once as a vampire. Stefen has though, a couple times, all of which ending badly. "

I was dumbfounded. I hated how he made me speechless and feel like and idiot.

"But first I have a.. curiousity."

"What?" I was skeptic.

He crushed his lips into mine. I was completely shocked at his action. His warm lips glided over mine. It was incredible. He lifted his head away from mine. I didn't like that he stopped so soon. I wanted more of him. I looked up, his face was full of emotion. It was hard for me to translate it, but one thing I knew was that it held amazement. I had always been an excellent reader of people's unspoken actions.

" And what did you learn from your experiment?" I asked after retrieving my sanity.

"That staying away from you will be harder than I thought." He pursed his lips. Then dashed away from me.

_I stood there. Frozen. Shocked. How could have I let this happen? Almost every part of me told me to be in the fairytale, but my slayer conscience was furious at me. I was torn. I had no clue what to do next. Get out-of-town? Try to hide? No, I couldn't. I had to see him again. No madder how much my slayer conscience hated it._

* * *

**Hey, I worked so hard on this chapter,**

**so excited you read it**

**plzz plzz comment your**

**opinion, advice, and favorite parts.**


End file.
